Do You Remember?
by KittyIchigo1
Summary: She's lost everything. Her mother, her brother, her memories, & her childhood. She sees no point in living, & wanders around, an empty shell of her former self. When she meets the Sohmas, she gains the courage that she needed to continue on in this life. But when it really comes down to it, does she truly have the strength to defeat her worse enemy? Can she truly defeat herself?


Do You Remember?

**Rating**: T

**Main Pairings**: TohruxKyo OCxOC

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance

**Chapter Name**: PROLOUGE

**Published**: 11/5/13

**Chapter Last Updated**: 11/5/13

**Word count**: 2,465

**Summary**: She's lost everything. Her mother, her brother, her memories, & her childhood. She sees no point in living, & wanders around, an empty shell of her former self. When she meets the Sohmas, she gains the courage that she needed to continue on in this life. But when it really comes down to it, does she truly have the strength to defeat her worse enemy? Can she truly defeat herself?

**Authors Note**: ***ZOOMS IN WITH MESSED UP JACKET* I KNOW, I KNOW, YOU SAW OCxOC, BUT I PROMISE YOU, IT WILL MOSTLY BE ABOUT TOHRU. DON'T YOU DARE CLICK THAT BACK BUTTON. I'LL COME TO YOUR HOUSE, AND YOU'LL SEE ME IN YOUR WINDOW. I'LL SHOOT AN ARROW IN YOUR KNEE TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GO ADVENTURING TO ANY OTHER STORIES. *pets softly* Stay with mehh.**

And for those of you who have read 'You Don't Belong In A Fruits Basket!' this story is the same, except different. Ya feel meh? Don't mess it up for the new readers please!

* * *

_I was so happy when you smiled_

_Your smile broke through the clouds of gray._

_/\_

He hid behind his father's pants, looking at the young girl with awe.

"Hiya, I'm Tohru Honda! What's your name?" she said, extending her hand out with a smile. The young girl looked up happily at her new home, secretly happy that they finally left their dungy and smell neighborhood Tohru was determined to make sure that she settled in this house, and made friends with it's residents along the way.

The boy clutched his father's pants harder, a blush staining his cheeks. "I-I'm Aku..." he whispered quietly, a fanged smile pointed at her.

She grinned back and turned towards her mother, who looked at Aku's father with malice. Her twin brother mimicked their mother's expression with absolute precision, although his glare was directed not towards Aku's father, but Aku himself.

"Long time no see, Kyoko. " he sneered.

"I see you still have that uptight attitude." she snapped.

"I will be taking my leave now." the man said. "Take care of my son. He's your problem now."

Kyoko let out an impressive growl as he brushed her arm while he passed. Glaring at the child who was staring at her daughter longingly she grabbed Tohru's arm and strutted into the house with a purpose, her body language skillfully hiding the rage building up slowly.

* * *

_Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep_

_/\_

"Does your daddy hate you?"

"I wouldn't say he hated me...just my blood."

"Alot of people hate me for my blood too. We're the same. We should be best friends." Tohru told Aku, her big blue orbs shining with delight. Aku looked away, a beautiful shade of red blossoming on his face.

"Hey! Don't turn away from me! I asked you a question." she said, grabbing his face with her tiny hands. They were close enough to kiss, and the 7 year old boy said nothing, looking into the eyes shining with hope.

"S-Sure. I've never had a friend, s-s-so..."

"That's okay! I'll show you. Come on, let's go play!" her broken sentences made him grin a bit and he nodded, shyly coming out of the hard shell he had built all his life. _'This is so weird._' he thought to himself as he allowed himself to be pulled by Tohru. _'My heart...it's beating so fast. What is she doing to me?'_

Even through his troubled thoughts, he still grinned as she chatted loquaciously about anything that popped in her mind.

* * *

_Waiting with patience for the spring_

_When the flowers will bloom renewed again._

_/\_

"Hana, Uo, don't those look cool! Come on, let's go check it out!" screamed the now 8 year old girl, her smile infectious to the whole group.

"Tohru, wait up!" Uo called.

"Well, we now know not to give you anything in high sugar." Hana joked lightly.

She ignored them as she turned to Aku, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "Aku, wanna come with me on the fairy wheel?"

Aku nodded, the 9 year old passing by the two girls who were laughing at her pronunciation. Taking a bit of the blue cotton candy into his mouth, Tohru grabbed his hand, jarring him out of whatever thoughts he had before. The contact of her skin sending electric shocks throughout his body.

As they passed, something dark and ominous caught her attention. They were heading toward the ferris wheel, she stopped in front of a mysterious cart - as if a 'game cart' -, and a woman with dark beady eyes looked up to her with a sinister smile.

"Would you like to have a scythe?"

"For free?" Tohru squeaked.

Aku glared at the old woman. "Tohru, scythe's are very expensive. Each scythe was made for the Shinigami the moment they were born. You shouldn't just-"

Just as Tohru was about to touch the scythe, her mother slapped her hand away. "Who are you?" she immediately questioned. "And how did you acquire this weapon?"

"The time will soon come...oh ho, instead of her fearing of Shinigami..." she coughed, standing up straight, the action making the creaking sound of her bones snap back into place. "Shinigami will fear her." and within a puff of dirty ashes, she left. Kyoko's eyes narrowed, and Tohru's twin brother; Roku looked at the scythe with distaste. Kyoko whipped out her cell and punched in numbers. "Hello, yeah..." she started speaking in a language that Tohru had not fully mastered, only understand bits and pieces like 'dream' and 'fox' and 'lock up.'

"Hey sis, let's keep going to the fairy wheel. I think the line is starting to pile up..." Roku said wisely. The attention span of a little girl could only hold out for so much time. Giving one last glance at the scythe which had the aura of red surrounding it, she grabbed both Hana and Uo's hand, running towards the ferris wheel with renewed stamina.

* * *

_Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today..._

_/\_

She rubbed vigorously at her arm, the stench of blood clouding her nose. Her eyes teared up as she saw the red flowing down, but that wasn't what bothered her.

It was the stench of someone else's blood that did.

"GET IT OFF OF ME!" she screamed, suddenly moving from her arm, to her hand, the friction causing bruises among her pale skin.

"I CAN STILL SMELL IT, I CAN STILL SMELL IT!" she screamed even louder. The voices in her head constantly battled each other, and she couldn't choose a side. Some were telling her to punish herself for what she had done. Some were saying that she should do more of the bad thing she had done. The others said it was fun, and that she should 'try it again, just one more time'.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I'M SORRY!" she clutched her hair, as blood clumped within the usually clean brown strands.

The voices screamed louder until they abruptly stopped.

The door slammed open, giving her chills.

And she fought her 'attackers' as hard as she could. The voices were real, they were trying to punish her!

She simply gave up.

She simply cried.

* * *

_Even though the scars of yesterday, remain..._

_/\_

She sat under the cherry blossom tree, her eyes void of all emotion as her arms were tied behind her back, her hair uncombed and her mouth in a thin line.

Her thoughts were scattered and messy. As she stared at the falling cherry blossoms, something hard hit her fragile skull. She whipped her head back to see a red ball bouncing harmlessly and innocently at the ground. She heard the sound of grunts and the fragile wood of the fence creak from old age. Suddenly, a loud 'plop!' sounded through the garden as she tried to cock her head to see the owner.

She frowned as she saw a boy with orange hair look at her with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy?" he asked obnoxiously.

Her cheeks flared with embarrassment and she shook her head furiously.

"Can you talk?" he fired again, his feet staying still in fear.

She thought about it for a moment before she nodded again.

"Why are you locked up all like that?" he fired again. His questions making her a wee bit uncomfortable. Telling someone this much about herself, when they had just met, no less...

She responded with a shrug.

"What's your name?" he asked.

She whispered lightly, the only sign of her talking was her plush lips moving up and down. "I didn't catch what you said. What is it?" he said, moving closer to her, bringing the red ball near his body.

"My name's Tohru." she whispered louder.

"Well, my name's Kyo, and I think we'll be really good friends, don't ya think?" he said confidently, a proud smile showing on his features.

Her eyes sparkled with life for a moment before she nodded.

"I think we'll be very good friends." her voice had very soon lost its timidness and her hands itched to be free again.

"Come on, let's go play!" his words repeated in her mind, over and over again, his actions reminding her of the ones she had done oh so long ago.

_'Kyo...what a pretty name for a pretty boy.'_ she thought before he grabbed her in a way that made her stand. She gave him a blinding smile, and he flashed her his own special smile.

Even though she was tied up, he could ignore it.

Even though the voices in her head started to subside as they played their awkward little game and she started talking to herself, he ignored it.

Did he simply take pity on her?

Was he sad for her?

The questions ran through her mind, but as he eagerly played more and more games with her, the doubtfulness left her, and she felt her heart flutter; even though it was only for a moment.

_'Yes, we'll be very good friends, don't ya think?' _

* * *

_You can keep on living as much as your heart believes..._

_/\_

"Her schizophrenia has been getting worse." Roku said calmly at the doctor, the 11 year old boy's orbs flashing towards Hana and Uo, their looks grim.

"This is the only way." the doctor responded quietly.

Uo and Hana's face fell with guilt, and Roku dared not to let another tear roll from his eyes.

"How the hell am I supposed to live with this?! She killed someone, for goodness sakes! How am I supposed to tell her this?!"

"You don't." he responded coldly.

Tohru's eyes fell to the ground in shame, and she clutched the friendship necklace that Kyo had given her for her 10th birthday, nearly chocking herself at the iron grip she had around it. She was prepared for this. If it all went away, then the voices wouldn't bother her anymore.

...

Right?

"Tohru, come here." Hatori said, his young face worry free, clouded with the wrinkles of age.

A single tear fell from her eyes and as he put his hand on her forehead, she grabbed it with her tiny hands.

Roku was ready for action, about to spring and wrestle Tohru to the ground when she whispered quietly.

"Will it all go away?"

Hatori gave her a positive body signal, nodding his head. "Yes Tohru, I promise."

As he pressed his fingers once again, she squeezed his arm harder.

"_Will it all go away?_" she asked, but in a more sternly manner.

Everyone in the room knew what it meant, but they responded with nothing. Hatori's mouth pulled into a thin line as he pressed his fingers even harder to her temples.

A blinding white light filled the room, and they all knew.

She was free.

_Or so they thought._

* * *

_You can't be born again, although you can change..._

_/\_

"Roku, my leg!"

"Crap, sis! Come on! Unless you want to go back to Aku, I suggest you move it, and be careful of that stream!" he yelled, grabbing her arms from the ground as he heard the sound of dogs barking, and saw the flashlights in the trees. The 13 year old looked up and cursed once again, the crescent moon slowly showing its face.

"I'm scared! I wanna go back!" she cried in fear.

"We've worked hard on this, Tohru. You can't just give up like that. That'd be an insult to the Honda family!"

"But he'll catch us anyway!" she yelled, and just then, the dogs they heard moments away barked louder, closer than they expected.

Roku thought for a moment before wiping the tears from Tohru's eyes, kissing her forehead.

"No, he won't catch us. He won't catch you." he said, and she abruptly stopped sobbing, tears filling her eyes even more.

"Roku, please, I don't want to lose-"

"When I push you, I want you to run as fast as you can, alright? Don't look back, and don't ever come back here again. Do you understand me?" he said seriously. "We'll meet again someday squirt."

She giggled through her sobs. "You're only like, 1 second older than me!"

"5 minutes to be exact." he said jokingly before pushing her into the cold stream.

"Hey, I heard voices! They're over here!" a deep voice yelled, and through the big brown watery orbs, Roku smiled at her and suddenly, men filled his every side, some with guns, and others with weapons she didn't even know.

Tohru knew he wasn't going down with a fight.

With one more fleeting look, she wished him the best and ran off, her mind screaming "COWARD, COWARD, COWARD!" over and over again.

She would regret it forever, but for now, the only thing she could say was: 'I'm sorry.'

Tohru would get stronger.

And as she fleeted the scene too quickly for the naked eye, even with her one twisted ankle, she knew Roku heard her thoughts, and for one moment -just to ruffle her up- she thought she heard him laugh.

And just for one moment, to make a happy memory with her and Roku...

She laughed along.

**/\/\/\**

_Let's stay together, always._


End file.
